The Search of the Omegas
by PokeFanBoy786
Summary: A group of the deadliest criminals have escaped prison, and it's the champion's job to hunt them down and stop whatever they have planned. Ash Ketchum, along with his apprentice, Paul, Cynthia, and Gary Oak, seek out these criminals in plan to stop them.


Chapter one: The Great Escape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own my house, my fridge, and my computer, so if GameFreak tries to take any of those, I'll sue them! Haha, the tables are turned, how do you like that?

* * *

><p>"Inspection!"<p>

The cell doors were unlocked, and each criminal stepped out of their cells... Except for one.

"Giovanni?" a gruff voice asked.

No response from Giovanni's cell.

The burly prison guard started walking down towards Giovanni's cell.

"I swear, Giovanni, you better get your ass out here or I will-"

The burly man reached the cell... but it was empty.

"CODE RED: WE HAVE AN ESCAPER!"

The red sirens hanging off the ceiling immediately went off and started beeping a horrifying shrill.

The prison guards began running to scout out and look for the escaper.

A certain blue haired criminal smirked.

"No you don't!" Cyrus screamed as he threw a smoke bomb, sparing everywhere, making the guards cough.

When the smoke cleared, Cyrus was gone, and in his place was an old green-haired man, who a cane.

"Prisoner 8764 has escaped, I repeat, prisoner 8764 has escaped!" a man yelled into his walky talky.

"Ey' shut up, will ya?" Ghetsis asked as he poked the man right on the pressure point in his shoulder, with his cane.

He slowly slumped to the ground.

The other guards raised their guns.

"You gonna fire, or just stand there?" Ghetsis asked as he laughed.

The guards began firing.

However, in Ghetsis' place was just another insignificant prisoner, dead on the ground, smoke trickling out of his body.

"Damnit..."

"You guys aren't very good guards, are you?" a red-haired man asked.

The guard gasped, and turned around to see Silver, the legendary stealth master.

The guard immediately tried to handcuff him, but in the blink of an eye, Silver was gone.

* * *

><p>"I'm good at point A, where are you guys?" Giovanni asked, behind a box near the exit door. When that door opened, police men all over the region would hear the sirens through their walkie-talkies. They needed to be quick if they wanted to get out of this.<p>

"At point B," Cyrus replied, standing over two dead guards. "How about you, Ghetsis?"

"Point C, copy that, Silver?" Ghetsis responded, blending in with the wall in his black coat.

"Point D, Omega?" Silver asked as he wore a guard's uniform, sitting at the prison administration desk.

There was no response.

"Omega, where the hell are you?" Silver asked.

"Crap..." Giovanni said. "We need him for this!"

"God damn it, screwing us over like always! We have to improvise, it's our only shot," Cyrus said, wincing.

There was a huge crackling sound, and smoke could be heard.

"Sorry, I was surrounded by guards, had to get through em' all," Omega said.

"You're a dumbass. Whatever, how many were there?" Ghetsis asked.

"I counted roughly 348," Omega responded.

"How the hell did you get through 348 guards?"

"I am the captain after all, that's why we're called "The Omegas," I have my ways," he responded.

"No time to be a smartass now, we have 17.1028 seconds to get through that door, I'm at Point F. Omega, are you at Point E?" Alpha asked.

"Yup,"

"All right, Archie and Max, are you both at-"

"Yes, we are at Point G."

"Good, then it's time to make our move," Alpha said as he jumped out from the top of a stair case, and began running towards the exit.

"FIRE!" the guards yelled as they shot their guns, and their Machokes were firing too.

Alpha vanished from sight, and Archie knocked the guards unconscious.

"Easy enough," Archie said.

"Don't get cocky, we still have to get through those doors," Omega said.

Omega put down the walkie-talky, and jumped out from underneath a box, and started dancing around like a mentally retarded zebra playing Just Dance 4.

"What the hell is he doing?" a guard asked. "No matter, barrage with your knives, everyone!"

Omega looked like he was dancing, but he was dodging every single knife barrage, while just looking like he's having a blast dancing like a little girl.

Alpha, the most intelligent and profound member of The Omegas signaled to Silver, the sneakiest and stealthiest member of the group, and he began jabbing each guard in between each of their ribs.

They quickly fell unconscious.

"NOW FOR THE DOOR!" Omega yelled.

Ghetsis lifted up his cane, and a blue aura emitted from it, and blasted towards the door, blowing it away.

"THE COPS KNOW, RUN!" Alpha screamed.

Everyone began running towards the door, rushing for the electric fence.

"Alpha, decode it!" Omega screamed.

"What do you think I'm doing!?"

Alpha began pushing buttons on a small remote-like thing.

The electricity stopped, and each member of The Omegas jumped onto the fence and began climbing.

Ghetsis was struggling a little.

"Damnit, he's too fat!" Cyrus yelled.

"Shut up!" Ghetsis responded.

"Giovanni, you're the muscles, grab him!" Alpha commanded.

"Who made you the boss?"

"NO TIME, GRAB HIM!" Alpha yelled.

Giovanni struggled, but he managed to pull Ghetsis up the last bit of the fence.

"Shit! The cops!" they all yelled in unison.

Silver put a huge cloak over the gang, and they vanished.

"DAMNIT!" the cops yelled. "...We really suck..."

* * *

><p>I looked up at my starter, a big green Dragonite.<p>

Most Dragonite stood at 7'3." However, my Dragonite isn't "Most Dragonite."

No, he's not ten feet, he's not fifteen feet. He's six feet.

That's right, he's puny compared to other Dragonite... but that isn't to say he can't stand up to other Dragonite.

Infact, my Dragonite gets laughed at, but he can take down five Dragonite at once with one move.

Dragonite is an insanely fast flyer, he can endure anything, and he packs a hell of a punch. So to speak, I guess that makes him the perfect Pokemon. Oh yeah, he also talks.

"Why the hell are you looking at me?" Dragonite asked.

Profesor Oak gave me this burden of a Pokemon when I was ten, starting my journey.

It was a genetically altered Dratini. Smaller than any other Dratini, but it could talk. Yeah that's right. It could talk.

I nicknamed him "Havoc," because he caused quite a Havoc.

He was a little pink Dratini, and I laughed at it and said it's the girliest thing I've ever seen.

I then heard the words, "SNIFF MY ASSHOLE!"

The Dratini stuck its ass... tail thing in my face and I fainted. Me, the trainer fainted. Not the Pokemon, the trainer.

So I began my journey with him, Gary laughed at Havoc.

Bad move Gary, bad move.

Havoc sent a dragon rage right in between his legs.

So, Gary went to the hospital for two weeks, which allowed me to train and get to his level.

Gary would beat me in everything when we were younger.

Sports, fighting, video games, you name it.

So when I had my first victory over him, because my girly little Dratini evolved, I was very... euphoric would be a good word, but not everyone reading is a smartass, so I'll just say happy.

He gave me a black eye, but I jabbed my finger in his ass, so it's good, we're even.

So I battled Gary in the Kanto League in the top four... and he totally wrecked me. Seriously, I didn't even stand a chance against him.

But look at where we are now.

He's a lame ass profesor, and I'm the kickass champion of not just the Kanto League, but entire god damn world, which is only like, seven regions including Orre, but you get the idea.

Anyways, I was depressed for a while, and I vowed to never let Gary beat me again.

Well, that was a promise that broke.

My stupid Charizard who doesn't listen to me lost to his Umbreon.

So while Gary traveled through the Sevi Islands, I just trained my asshole off. Literally, I no longer have an anus because I trained so hard.

Next time I saw him was all the way towards our top sixteen battle in the Johto Region. And guess what happened. I WON!

Hell yeah, mother fu-

Havoc evolved into Dragonite and kicked his butt.

Dragonite destroyed the second half of his team, and I still had five Pokemon left at the end, SO TAKE THAT!

I then proceeded to win the Johto League.

Gary decided to start researching, which is LAME.

Meanwhile, I traveled through Hoenn and won the league, no one could even touch me. Only guy who came a little close was this guy named Tyson, but I still had four Pokemon left.

Then there came my next rival in the Sinnoh Region. We were always even.

His name was Paul Slaid.

I called him "Douche Bag," because he is a douche bag.

Although we were even in battle, we were polar opposites. He likes strawberry icecream, I liked chocolate.

He raised his pokemon like crap, and I... okay I kind of did too, but not as bad as Paul.

At this point, my Elite Team consisted of Havoc, my Dragonite, an enthusiastic Arcanine, a sweet and tender Aggron(not something you see everyday), a calm and cool, PoliWHIRL, not Wrath, a gallant Gallade, and a vicious Drapion, who I named Chuck Norris, but Drapion forced me to remove that nickname... So now he's just Drapion. But sometmes I still call him Chuck by mistake.

Those weren't my only Pokemon, I also had about sixty more.

So I battled Paul in the top eight of the Sinnoh League, and I whooped his ass. I mean, who did you think would win?

But I lost to Tobias in the top two, FU-

So I trained... and trained... and trained, and eventually I challenged every single League, and claimed champion for them all, which actually just happened two days ago.

I am now twenty-four.

So they all just announced me champion of the world... so yeah.

That leads up to now: The media being a bitch and chasing me around, and that's it.

I finally got some peace and quiet alone by myself in my new mansion-

"*Knock*Knock*Knock* OPEN UP OMG I'M YOUR BIGGEST F**KING FAN PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR WIFE AND CARRY YOUR BABIES AND WE CAN GET MARRIED AND I'LL BE HAPPY AND YOU'LL BE WITH ME ALL THE TIME!"

I sighed. Good things always had to come to an end.

* * *

><p>"All right, I'm taking on ONE apprentice. If you think you have what it takes, come and challenge me," I said as I gave a speech to the public.<p>

Well, there goes my hearing.

The screams were deafening.

"YES! COME AND TRAIN ME SO WE CAN SPEND ALL DAY TOGETHER OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" screamed a local fat woman.

Look, I'm sorry, well I'm actually not. But that woman is the grossest thing I've ever seen.

She had balls hanging from her chin... Is that normal?

"Uh, sure just come down to the stadium tomorrow and we'll have three on three battles..."

I wanted an apprentice. I don't know why, but I just did.

But I'd only train not just someone strong, but someone with potential.

* * *

><p>There was a line of about five hundred thousand people.<p>

I'd say only about thirty of them actually wanted to challenge me.

And only about ten of them were actually good.

Most just wanted my autograph.

Some woman tried to kiss me, but I managed to dodge them all.

After all, I didn't just train my Pokemon, I trained myself.

That same gross woman was in line, I immediately told her to leave.

I don't care if it's rude! She's a morbidly obese shit!

I came across one kid who I thought had potential. He kind of reminded myself of me when I was about eleven or twelve.

The battle went a little like this...

Flashback:

"Absol, come on out!" the challenger commanded.

His name was Gold, and he had blue hair, but covered it up with a yellow and blue striped hat. His outfit was like his hat, yellow with blue stripes, and blue jeans. He was about twelve, if I had to guess.

"Okay, come on, Chansey!" I commanded.

Chansey wouldn't go hard on the trainers, good for challengers.

"Absol, all out attack, night slash!" Gold yelled, sticking his arm out.

Absol moved at very fast speeds, but Ash knew how to deal with it.

"If you're going all-out attack, I'll go all out defense! Chansey, protect!"

Chansey waved her fingers, and a barrier appeared around her, not just blocking the attack, but repelling it against him.

The Disaster Pokemon went soaring backwards, but quickly gained his ground.

"Absol, go in for another night slash!" he commanded again.

"Imbecile. The same attack won't work twice!" I told the boy.

What surprised me though, is Absol vanished from sight and quickly appeared right behind Chansey.

"Use the attack!"

"Chansey, backwards summersault!"

Absol tried to pounce on Chansey, but she rolled backwards, causing Absol to hit the ground.

"Does your Absol know teleport?" I asked Gold, quite curious.

"Nope," he responded.

He then grew an arrogant grin and flicked the side of his nose.

"That's all speed," he said.

To say I was taken aback was about right.

It would take at least a decade for a normal person to train a Pokemon to such speed.

"Chansey, shock wave attack!"

Chansey glowed electricity, and unleashed many blue lightning source at Absol.

"Dodge them all!"

Absol skipped around, trying to dodge each upcoming electric strike, but he soon had his own downfall.

"Sol!" the Disaster Pokemon screeched.

"Absol, night slash!"

"Is that the only move he knows?" I asked, just joking.

But what really surprised me was his response. "Yes."

This Absol had a lot of potential, but if he wanted to be strong, he can't go alone on one move.

"Run right into the attack, Chansey!"

Chansey nodded and began running.

"Now, return!"

Chansey bashed into Absol's night slash, and once again, I was surprised when Chansey was sent backwards.

Sure, Chansey were never known for attack, in fact, their attack is supposed to be below rubbish.

However, this was my Chansey, and Chansey also weighs a ton.

This Absol is crazy fast and crazy strong. Let's test defense.

"Chansey, we have to stick to long range attacks, use hidden power!"

Every Pokemon has a hidden power type, Chansey got the most badass type: Bug... Okay not really badass.

However, bug is still super effective against dark types, like Absol for instance.

"Dodge it!" Gold commanded.

Absol started moving at blinding speeds, he wasn't even visible.

Suddenly, he appeared right in front of Chansey.

"Got you, night slash!"

Absol struck Chansey hard, actually harming her.

"Sey!" she whimpered.

"Absol, finish this, one last night slash!"

I had been taking it easy on this kid. But maybe he shouldn't.

"Chansey, no holding back, double slap!"

Chansey dodged left to avoid the slash, and started repeatedly slapping Absol with her tiny little arms.

"Absol, no!"

Absol's eyes were swirly, and he fell over.

"You're Absol's good, kid. But he ain't good enough. He has potential, lot's of it, but you gotta teach him more moves than night slash!" I lectured.

"Argh! I'll show you, let's go, Shuckle!"

Hmm, Shuckle are known to have one of the best defense of all the Pokemon. Absol and Shuckle, two very different pokemon.

"Chansey, return, you need a rest," I said as I recalled my pinkest, sweetest pokemon.

Who's good for Shuckle... All right, I've made my choice. "Weavile, you ready to rock?" I asked my ferocious ice beast.

"Vile!"

"You take the first move, kid," I told the boy.

"I'm not a kid! I'm almost thirteen!"

"Uhuh..."

"Shuckle, rapid spin!"

Shuckle began spinning at great speeds, and he flew at Weavile.

"Catch!" is all I said.

Weavile stuck out his claws and stopped the flying, spinning turtle/bug.

"Toss!"

Weavile threw Shuckle into the wall.

When the smoke cleared, Shuckle wasn't harmed at all.

"Rock polish!" Gold commanded.

Shuckle's shell became shinier.

"Improving your speed I see."

"Now, iron defense!"

Crap. Shuckle already a defensive monster, he'll be invincible with an iron defense up.

"Weavile, quickly, frost breath!"

Weavile exhaled a very snowy and icy breath.

"Dodge it, Shuckle!"

Shuckle went at speeds almost as fast as Absol, and dodged out of the way.

This kid is good... Right now I'd say he's about as powerful as any first member of an Elite Four.

And he could have only been on his journey for a little over two years, how does he train these Pokemon?"

"Shuckle, rapid spin again!"

Weavile, stop him in his tracks!"

Weavile jumped up and slash attacked Shuckle into the ground.

"Shuckle, use rock slide!"

So, he's actually taught Shuckle more than three moves, neat.

Shuckle summoned gargantuan stone pillars and directed them towards Weavile.

Break em' all with brick break!" I commanded.

Weavile jumped up and slashed each stone into tiny bits.

"Now send them back!"

Weavile sent each rock back to Shuckle, who was hit by them all.

Shuckle still looked good to go. Only a scratch or two on him.

"Now, rapid spin!"

Jesus christ. This kid is just unreal.

Shuckle began to spin again.

"I've had enough, this is getting quite dull, finish this with your full power ice frost breath!"

Weavile's full power frost breath is equivalent to the coldness of The Ice Age. It dropped down to a -567° degrees.

Shuckle became frozen in ice.

Ash was astounded when Shuckle spun his way out of the ice, and collided into Weavile's chest.

No way. NO WAY. Weavile's ice is harder than steel.

Shuckle then collapsed from exhaustion, Weavile was panting hard as well.

"Shuckle's out, choose your final Pokemon," I told the kid.

"Damnit... Okay, this is my strongest Pokemon," Gold said. "Feraligatr, come on out!"

In front of me was a huge water gator. He stood at about 10 feet.

He roared a horrifying shrill.

"Come back, Weavile. Let's go, Aggron!"

Albeit Havoc, Aggron has the most physical strength on my team.

Both Pokemon that should be dragon-type glared at each other, before Aggron smiled and waved.

"Feraligatr, crunch attack!"

"Aggron, metal claw!"

Feraligatr opened up his huge mouth, revealing killer teeth.

Thank god Aggron was able to send him backwards before the gator bit.

"Metal sound!"

Aggron shrilled, and everyone clutched their ears, except for Feraligatr and me.

Feraligatr withstood the noise, and without command, used a powerful aqua tail, which Aggron blocked with his forearm.

"Good job Feraligatr, now flip!"

The thousand pound gator flipped over Aggron, and kicked him backwards.

"Aggron, stand strong and use flash cannon!"

Aggron sent a metallic beam out of his mouth, and towards Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, Hyrdo Pump to counter!"

Water and steel clashed back and forth, making a huge explosion, sending dust clouds across the arena.

Everyone coughed.

When the smoke cleared, Feraligatr was running towards with Aggron with a charged super power attack.

"Counter with double edge!" I commanded.

Aggron side-bashed Feraligatr's attack, sending Feraligatr backwards, but Aggron bruised his arm in the process.

"Feraligatr, finish this quickly, Hydro Pump full power!"

"Aggron, stop him!"

Aggron tried to stop Feraligatr with a metal claw, but he was hit by the torrent of water.

"Now Feraligatr, aqua jet!"

"Regain footage, and close range flash cannon!"

Aggron rooted his feet into the ground, and fired a flash cannon at Feraligatr's head, causing him to faint.

"No, Feraligatr!"

"This battle is over," I said.

End of flashback

That's pretty much how it went down. The brat managed to push me far, farther than expected. His Pokemon's moves could use a lot of polishing, but their overall physical capabilities were incredible. It makes me wonder what his training regimen is.

I think I've decided who my apprentice is.

The rest of the battles and autograph signing went by quickly, and Gold was the only one who managed to impress me.

Everyone was getting ready to leave, but I gestured for Gold to come over.

"What do you want?" He asked.

The kid's also got balls. He never went crazy over me or honored my presence, just who I need.

"I've decided on you for me apprentice," I told him.

His eyes widened and his smile grew very toothy and big.

"Yes!" He chanted.

I took out my map and circled Mt. Moon.

"Meet me here at Mt. Moon tomorrow at 5:00 AM sharp. No later.

"Why so early?" He asked.

I just arched an eyebrow at him, and he gulped.

"See you there tomorrow, brat."

"I have a name you know! Gold Ethan from New Bark Town in the Johto Region!" He yelled in determination.

"Okay then, brat," I said, winking.

"I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS GOLD!"

Author's Notes:

Hey guys, this is my second story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It may be a bit rusty, I haven't written in a while.

I'll get more into the plot in a couple chapters, I want to take it a bit slower than I did with my other story, Return of a Hero.

So this is called "The Search of the Omegas" because if you haven't read the brief description of the plot, Ash, his apprentice, Gold, and others will hunt them down.

Oh, and please don't hate on me in the review section and tell me I know nothing about Pokemon. I know, Ash's starter was a Pikachu. I know he never gets an Aggron, or a shiny Dragonite, or a Chansey. I know that Gold is older than Ash is. I know Ash travels through the Unova Region.

But this is my story. I wanted to change some things up. I thought it would be unique. So if you want to stop reading because of this, no one is stopping you.

Anyways, thanks for reading, I'll give a brief description of each criminal member.

Giovanni: Wears an orange suit, has slicked hair, and stands at 5'10." He was arrested for creating Mewtwo and terrorizing people, as well as kidnapping trainer's Pokemon in order to make clones out of them.

Cyrus: Has blue hair, and wears a futuristic suit with a yellow "G" on t that represents Team Galactic. Being the leader and mastermind of Team Galactic, a criminal organization that created the Red Chain and brought Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina forever. He was arrested for the capture of these legendary Pokemon.

Ghetsis: Has green hair, and wears a red scouter-like object over his left eye. He wears a large cloak around his body, and brandishes a cane with the power to send masses of energy at people. Team Plasma stole the Black and White stones, ancient stones that held Reshiram and Zekrom. He was the cause of a great battle between Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem. He was arrested for the destruction he caused and interrupting these ancient Pokemon's rest.

Silver: Has red hair that reaches his scapula. He is the youngest member of The Omegas. He is a master of stealth, and once worked below Giovanni. He was arrested for sneaking around and robbing countless museums of their fossils, in order to revive them all and make a huge Pokemon army.

Archie: Wears a blue bandana and blue suit. He was arrested for the revival of Kyogre and causing a huge flood across the Hoenn Region.

Maxie/Max: Wears a red suit. Arrested for the revival of Groudon and causing a huge drought across the Hoenn Region, similarly to Archie.

Alpha(My own character): Wears a black suit, and has an IQ of 267. He was arrested for the creation of a new and improved Mew Two, who he controled to kill countless people and Pokemon alike.

Omega: The leader of The Omegas. He wears a simple V-Neck and jeans. He was arrested for an unknown reason to the public, but people assume it's something awful and inhumane, but no one knows.

I made up Omega and Alpha, and gave Silver a made up story, but you get the idea.

Would you rather: Make out with a mentally unstable zebra or play world of war craft. Sorry I can't think of anything.

Quiz question: Who was everyone's favorite douche bag in my last story?

Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review.. If you want to. I mean it's a free country, America. But not all of you live in America... Sorry ADHD just uh... bye.


End file.
